


Is this just screwing around? Its not to me

by KiwiWolf91



Series: Sceo College Adventures [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Poor Scott, Sceo goes official, Scott's birthday is ruined, Stiles and Lydia come to celebrate Scotts Birthday, bad at feelings, boys being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiWolf91/pseuds/KiwiWolf91
Summary: Scott and Theo haven't yet gone public,  hell they haven't even really discussed what exactly it is they're doing apart from screwing around. An unexpected visit from Stiles and Lydia is just what the two lovable idiots need to prompt them to open up.





	Is this just screwing around? Its not to me

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Demonzdust for being amazing and reading over this to make sure it flowed properly

“So how long are you guys staying?” Scott asked eagerly as he led Lydia and Stiles down the narrow corridor leading to his dorm.

The surprise arrival of the dynamic duo for his birthday came as a welcome distraction, given that Theo had apparently either forgotten or didn't care that today was his birthday. Not that he should be shocked or hurt by the revelation since they weren’t exactly dating, just fucking around, but it still stung more than he would like to admit.

“Sadly, it's just a fleeting visit, buddy.” Stiles shrugged apologetically “We fly back tomorrow evening.”

“Hey, it's not about the time, it's about who we're spending that time.” Lydia smiled gently, sensing Scott's disappointment.

Stiles grinned like an idiot as he leaned forward to kiss his girlfriend. 

“Yeah man, the original trio is back in action!” he exclaimed.

“That's true.” Scott chuckled “Just please tell me you're not going to out-do Liam and Hayden on the PDA front?”

It was Lydia’s turn to grin like an idiot as Stiles rolled his eyes dramatically. 

“I think we're adult enough to behave for longer than five minutes.”

Cocking her head and arching an eyebrow in disbelief at her boyfriend Lydia retorted “Did you just claim you could behave for longer than 5 minutes?”

Stiles let his mouth gap in mock offence, looking over to Scott for support on the matter.

“Sorry man, I grew up with you. Lydia has a point.” Scott offered weakly, grimacing at Stiles death glare.

“Both of you are off my Christmas card list.”

Scott shook his head as he chuckled at Stiles empty threat, jiggling his pockets to find his keys.

“Oh shoot, speaking of cards. . .” Stiles started nervously.

“Oh tell me you’re joking.” Lydia warned, folding her arms across her chest demanding an answer from Stiles who was fidgeting on the spot.

“I think I left it in the rental.”

“God, Stiles I swear.” Lydia growled as she stormed back down the corridor and Stiles squinted his eyes at her retreating body. “I should probably go. . .”

“If you’re not back by sundown, I’ll report you missing.” Scott laughed at him.

“Don’t bother.” Stiles replied “They’d never find my body.”

Still grinning as he fished out his keys, he flung open the door and stepped into the dorm.

Oh. My. God.

There was Theo, kneeling on his couch, his elbows propped up on the headrest wearing only Scott’s former lacrosse top. He twisted around to smirk at Scott.

“Hello, Birthday Boy.” he said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows at Scott. “Wanna have a go with your present?” and he jiggled his ass which was the first time Scott noticed a small red bow stuck to his cheek.

“Theo!”

“I wasn't expecting you to be screaming my name till a little later on … not much later mind you.” and the half naked bastard winked at him.

Pinching the bridge of his nose , Scott didn't get a moment of rest …

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

That caused Theo’s eyes to go wide, which was unintentionally hilarious.

“Scott, are you going to open the door ?” Lydia queried through the door in her falsely sweet tone that belied her annoyance.

“Hey, Scott let us in, we don't care about the state of your room.”

“As long as there is one clean chair to sit on.” Lydia corrected.

Theo bounced off the couch, his semi-erect length swinging around. Normally the sight of his... whatever Theo was to him, wearing only his Lacrosse top with his nicely trimmed cock poking out and his beautiful bubble butt bouncing freely would be more than enough to get Scott going but at the moment it was panic inducing.

“What are they doing here?” Theo hissed at him, like it was Scott’s fault that Theo hadn’t text him all day and then decided it was a perfectly good idea to wait naked in his dorm room with no warning. 

He didn’t get a moment to tell Theo what a stupid idiot he was because the door started to turn and Theo’s eyes went wide again as the chimera darted into Scott’s cleaning closet, causing almost everything else to spill out.

“Stiles?”

“I had a key made.” Stiles answered casually, letting himself and Lydia into Scott’s dorm and before peering around the dorm. 

“So what are you hiding?” Stiles asked straight up, looking inside a dead flower plant as Lydia pursed her lips together. 

“Who, I think is the better question, who are you hiding?”

Scott swallowed nervously, trying to regain his cool calm demeanour, he was the Alpha, he was in control of the situation. 

“Why would I be hiding someone?” he answered.

Biting her bottom lip, Lydia pointed down at Theo’s discarded clothes and merely shrugged as Stiles beamed.

“Scotty, my man. You didn’t tell us you had something going on!”

“Guys, it nothing serious.” Scott sighed, rubbing his temple.

“Of course not.” Lydia agreed “A lot of my one off flings would wait naked in my room for me to turn up - I assume he must have a key to your room . . .”

“Or you left him here tied to the bed. Scott, you old dog...” Stiles chuckled, slapping him on the shoulder and as much as Scott loved Stiles and Lydia he really wished they would shut up and leave him alone.

It wasn’t their fault that things with Theo were complicated - it wasn’t that his relationship was one-sided, it was just that he wanted more than out of it than Theo did. Theo was happy with whatever this casual fucking thing was and on top of that.

Well….

Given that Theo had murdered Josh and Tracy, actually had succeeded in killing him and almost succeeded in ruining Stiles and Lydia’s lives he couldn’t imagine them taking too kindly to the news that he was banging his former enemy. Or that only last night Scott had pumped a load down Theo’s throat in the very chair that Stiles had slumped into.

“So, shall we give the two of you - Hello whoever you are - five minutes to get dressed and met us downstairs for drinks and a movie?” Lydia announced and Scott knew that she wouldn’t listen to any objections. Stiles jumped up off the chair. 

“So what we’re not going to wait for whoever it to make the walk of shame out of the closet?”

“Oh the irony.” Lydia commented “And no Stiles, we’re going to give Scott and his ‘non-date’ some privacy. We’ll see you soon.” she said with a wink at Scott before turning and leaving the dorm, the door clicked shut behind her. 

Stiles stood perfectly still with his finger across his lip, and even if it wasn’t Theo hiding in the closet Scott still would've growled at him.

“Alright alright, I’m going, geez.” Stiles grumbled as he too left the dorm, slamming the door behind him. The closet behind creaked open a tad and Theo stuck his head around. 

“Is it safe?”

“It would be too late now if it wasn’t.” Scott sighed, trying hard to ignore how adorable and dorky his boyfriend looked sticking his head out of the closet - especially when you consider how much effort he puts into looking like sex on legs everyday.

No. No matter how tempting it was, Scott couldn’t throw Theo over the bench and have his wicked way with him right now. They had to sort out exactly what was going to happen next.

Never had he felt so torn, he yearned to be able to wrap an arm around Theo and join Lydia and Stiles at the front of the dorm (once Theo was dressed of course) and introduce him as his boyfriend.

But life was in the way, even if you could ignore the deep seated (and rightly so) hatred that Stiles had for them.

If you could ignore the fact that Theo had left Lydia for dead in the woods and caused her to be sent to Echien house.

If you could ignore the fact that he had manipulated his own beta into attempting to kill him before finishing it off himself.

And the fact that he teamed up with Malia’s mother to steal her power (by killing her).

Then the fact remained that Theo was content with their casual relationship.

God, Scott didn't even know if it was even exclusive.

Theo cleared his throat as he picked up his discarded boxers. 

“So what movie are we going to then?” 

Theo had intended for his tone to be more jokingly and lighthearted than it had came out and he tried to hide his reaction at Scott flinch.

He knew that Scott would never want his pack to know about their dirty secret and he was fine with that. He was. Totally and completely fine with being Scotts fuck buddy.

“You want to come?”

Scotts question took him off guard and he almost stumbled as he slipped his pants back on. 

He searched Scott's face for any give way that Scott was joking, but the alpha’s face looked serious.

“Depends,” he mused carefully, “on what you guys are going to I guess. I wouldn't want to waste my ten bucks.” he added, attempting to pull off a nonchalant tone. 

Scott furrowed his brows, infuriated with Theo’s casual attitude to the situation. For months he had wanted to have this discussion, and now it was happening and the prick across from him was acting like it was a joke 

“This is serious you idiot , don't you realise that you’re. . . .” 

Shit. What was he trying to say as Theo stared at him with curious eyes

“It's just you’re not exactly the ideal person to, you know, be seen with . . .” He pinched the bridge of his nose “I didn't mean it like that. It’s just that if we're just fuck buddies I can't tell my pack.”

Not exactly how he should of worded it but surely Theo would understand where he was coming from. Hell all he really wanted from the chimera was an indication of whether this was something more for him as well. Something worth fighting for, holding onto and exploring.

Going official with Theo to his pack, the whole extended messy collection of misfits that made up his supernatural family would be painful but if Theo wanted that then he was ready for it.

However he couldn't go through the strife, drama and heated discussions that were bound to arise if it really was just sex for Theo.

It couldn't be, right ? 

The room fell silence before Theo finally threw his hands up in the air. 

“Sorry - I should've known better to think that Scott McCall would want to seen with some low life like me.” he spat. “It's okay, I'm happy being the true alpha’s dirty little whore.”

Theo shoved passed Scott, storming out of the dorm and down the corridor. 

The words stung like a whip across his face. Rubbing his face in frustration Scott followed suit tearing after Theo hoping to catch the chimera before he made it outside.

“Theo, damn it!” He called out as the other boy pushed through the double doors. For the love of god, why did Theo always have to make his life so damn difficult?

Walking outside he was met by stun looks from Stiles and Lydia.

“Scott … was that …. was that Theo?” Lydia asked incredulously, he could literally see the thoughts swimming around her over active mind.

“Why was he wearing your lacrosse top?” Stiles demanded, his tone a painful mix of anger and sadness.

“Guys, please. I'll explain later.” he pleaded, trying to catch Theo's scent as Stiles grabbed his shirt.

“Scott tell me this isn't what it looks like!” Stiles face looked so betrayed, even Lydia looked hurt standing quietly behind Stiles.

Gently pushing his best friend off him Scott lowered his gaze. 

“Sorry guys, I have to find Theo. I'll explain everything later.”

As he walked away he heard Stiles mutter “Don't bother.”

Tracking Theo wasn't difficult, even through the grimy city streets. Weaving through the alleys and backstreets it felt almost fitting as the skies above him starting pouring down with rain.

“Good weather for ducks.” he mused to the figure in front of him.

Theo didn't turn around to face him but slumped his shoulders in defeat and stopped walking under the dim streetlight.

Scott reached forward to put a hand on his shoulder.

“I don't think of you as a dirty secret.”

Theo flung around so quickly it made Scott feel dizzy himself.

“Oh really? Well I don't see you introducing me as your boyfriend.” Theo snapped with such force it felt a slap to the face.

Then Scott laughed, he laughed harder than he had in weeks - probably even years to be honest. Jesus, this was almost too hard to believe.

Perhaps laughing wasn’t the best idea in the situation, it made Theo look even more angry. Which in turn made Scott laugh even more because Theo’s smaller frame, drenched in rain under a dim streetlight trying to look deadly.

And he knew Theo could be deadly, from personal experience but right now Theo looked more like kitten than a tiger.

“I’m glad you find this so funny.” Theo spat, glaring at him with golden eyes. Taking a deep breath to calm his laughter, Scott stepped forward, causing Theo to flinch as he wrapped his arms around the stupid chimera in front of him.

“I hate you.” Theo said defiantly, refusing to melt into Scott’s gasp like he usually did, and Scott smiled down at him. 

“No you don’t.” he replied as he pressed his lips to Theo’s.

The hard shove to his chest was a surprise, as their lips broke away leaving him shocked. 

“Oh no, no no no no.” Theo punctuated with a finger jabbing in his chest “You don’t get to laugh at me, and then kiss me like I’m some silly little side . . . side . . .”

“Chick?” Scott playfully added, smiling at Theo’s frustration. Now it was obvious what the problem was, he was going to enjoy goading Theo just a tad longer.

Theo’s eyes narrowed, fist clenched. 

“You know what Scott, maybe I’m not good enough for you but I deserve to be respected.” he went to push past Scott for the hundredth time today when Scott grabbed him and pinned him against the wall.

Still trying to look defiant, despite being pinned against the wall, Theo glared into Scott’s eyes 

“So this is what it’s come to, taking it by force?”

Sighing, Scott rolled his eyes “You like it when I take it by force, but before we get that far I think we need to clear up a few things.”

‘Is that right?” Theo grunted, trying in vain to match Scott’s height.

“Yes, first point of order is you're stupid.”

“Wow, thanks Scott” sarcasm dripped from Theo’s voice while a rain drop dripped slowly down the side of Theo’s face and Scott wanted to follow it with his tongue but first, he had to put the little shit on the same foot as him for the first time since they bumped into each other over the iced mocha.

“Second point is I’m stupid.”

Rolling his eyes Theo was trying really hard to look disinterested. 

“Do these points have a point?”

“Third point” Scott carried on, raising his voice just a notch “I’ve never introduced you as my boyfriend because I didn’t think you wanted this going public.” he admitted. It sounded so stupid, the two of them wanting the same thing and neither of them actually admitting it. 

Theo relaxed in his gasp against the walls, his eyes tracking Scott’s.

“What?”

“I didn’t think you wanted anyone to know about us.”

“Me? Why would I care if everyone knew I was sleeping with you? You’re fucking Scott McCall.”

“Actually I’m fucking Theo Raeken.” Scott corrected with a giggle, earning him another glare. “But I don’t know, I thought you weren’t ready to commit. You’re always so guarded and I never know when you’re being open and honest with me.”

Theo sighed sadly, biting his lip. 

“Scott. It’s not that I don’t want to commit. It’s just . . .”

That the only people who had ever let Theo in had ended up dead at his hands? That he had let three strange men in weird outfits ruin his whole life? That there were things that even someone who was paid to listen to this sort of shit wouldn’t want to hear? That his current job wasn't exactly the most appropriate job in the world. God imagine if Scott could found what he did in front of a camera for his pay check. . . 

Hell, half the things that played on his mind he hadn’t even mentioned in passing to his counsellor. How do you even begin to justify the decisions he had made, or feel the smallest bit of sympathy for the boy who murdered his own sister slowly and painfully?

Theo hadn’t realised he was crying until Scott pressed a kiss to his forehead and wiped away the warm liquid that mingled with the cool rain on his cheek.

“It’s okay.” Scott whispered to his forehead.

“What about your friends? The pack? Stiles? Your mom?”

“They’ll come around slowly, but you’ll have to work hard to get them to accept you. It took Liam like a whole year to get my mom to even look at him.” Scott warned.

Theo swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded 

“I can do that.”

Scott smiled as he pulled Theo off the wall and into his chest, rubbing Theo’s back gently. 

“I guess we better go face the music.” Scott mused. “You ready to be introduced to Stiles and Lydia as my boyfriend?”

“Not really.” Theo admitted, eyes on the ground below them “But how bad can it be?”

“I suppose it depends if Stiles brought his bat with him.” Scott replied, letting an arm wrap around Theo’s waist as they started their slow walk back to the dorm. To be honest, Scott knew it would be a long up hill battle to prove everyone wrong about Theo and he was okay with that. He was lucky to have such amazing people who cared about him.

He wrapped an arm protectively around Theo’s shoulders as they strolled back down the city streets to the dorm. Hopefully they could surive the shit storm that was coming.

“Hey guys.” he called out to his two friends who were patiently waiting under the canopy of the dorm entrance out of the rain. “So you might of guessed already...”

Stiles screwed up his face as he walked down the stairs to meet them “You have got to be fucking kidding me Scott. Not with this piece of shit.”

“This piece of shit helped rescue you from the wild hunt and also your girlfriend from Doctor Dalek or whatever his name was.”

Stiles looked bemused and angry, which was a dangerous combination as he glared at Theo 

“Right, You did do that. You also, killed Scott, Tracey, Josh, your sister. Put my girlfriend into a mental nut house where they cut open her head . . .”

“Now that wasn’t my fault.”

“No it was the freaking tooth fairies fault.” Stiles shot back.

“Guys!” Scott growled “Shall we take this inside?” he motioned for the group to head back inside. Stiles fumed on the footpath for a moment before shaking his head and marching up the stairs. Lydia who was still standing at the top of the stairs reached out to take Stiles hand as he walked pass, giving Scott a concerned glance before disappearing into the building with Stiles.

Theo went to step up the stairs when Scott stopped him “Look, I love you but I’m not taking sides. I’m on everybody side, which means you need to lay off Stiles.”

“Hey, he wasn’t exactly being welcoming to me.” Theo protested.

“And that’s not going to change if you keep winding him up, you promised you were going to work hard to be accepted and trust me, it’s going to be harder than this.”

Theo looked torn and for a second Scott was worried that it was all for nought and Theo was going to hightail it out of here.

“For fuck sake, why can’t you just alpha roar at them or something?”

“Am I not worth the hassle?” Scott countered, tilting his head to gauge his boyfriend reaction. 

His boyfriend. They had labels at long last! 

“Of course you are.” His boyfriend, which was Theo in case you missed it, sighed loudly . “Right, I’ll try but it is a little fun winding Stiles up.” 

He gave carefree shrug before bouncing up the stairs.

Then it was Scott’s turn to sigh to himself and follow Theo up the stairs. It was going to be a long night, and he already knew he was going to need a truck load of Tylenol before the night was done.


End file.
